Don't carry the world upon your shoulder
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Viñeta #2: "Sólo son Rin y él. No hay nadie más. Ellos dos (y Kisumi, puesto que se cuela en donde no le llaman, absolutamente siempre). Y ríen, y se creen los reyes del mundo. Sus sueños parecen estar a su alcance."
1. Hoy

**Renuncia:** todo de Kyoto Animation.

Por si aquí hay algún lector mío (¿tengo de esos?) del fandom aviso que no, no me he vuelto SouRin shipper. Peeeeero, aun así amo a estos dos –su relación es bella, no me lo van a negar– y quería escribirle a Sousuke por su cumple. Ah, que si, esto es mero BROTH, y siempre termino involucrando HaruRin, no me arrepiento de ese pecado.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T CARRY THE WORLD UPON YOUR SHOULDER.<strong>

**I. En la actualidad**

**...**

Ha venido meditando al respecto desde que sabe la verdad. Sinceramente es demasiado obvio. Al menos para él.

— Opino que no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo —masculla, bajito, como gato regañado con temor a que se le represalie. Sousuke le mira, claramente ignorante de a qué se refiere. Rin bufa, le da una vuelta la silla, y vuelve a observarlo—. Tú hombro —señala, al fin.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

— ¿Es en serio?

Sus ojos aguamarina asienten.

Sí, tan obvio, tan claro.

— Bueno, ya sabes, _tal vez_ sería mejor que cambiáramos cama.

Es decir, antes no estaba al tanto, pero ahora sí. Y ahora, como el mejor amigo de Yamazaki, es su deber ayudarlo en todo lo posible y cuidarle, aunque suene melodramático o cursi. Al parecer esos son los pensamientos que tiene Sousuke, pues con sus palabras no logra contener una sonrisa que le hace fruncir el ceño y lanzarle un cojín a la cara, ahogando lo que podría ser una risa queda.

— ¡Hablo en serio, no te burles! —Inmediatamente replica—. Yo…, yo estaría dispuesto a ceder la litera de abajo… por ti, y tu salud. No deberías treparte como un mono allá arriba y hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

— ¿Parezco un mono, Rin? —Pregunta Sousuke, a medio movimiento de impulsarse y aferrándose a las escalerillas de la litera. Rin piensa que parece muchas cosas (feliz, libre, tranquilo) más no lo comenta en voz alta—. Estás exagerando.

— Estoy _preocupado_.

— Me recuerdas a una heroína de shojo.

— ¿_Hah_? ¡Mira quién exagera! —Se levanta de un salto y avanza hacia Yamazaki, el ceño aún fruncido y chasqueando los dientes cada dos por tres. Sousuke permanece callado y no hace ningún esfuerzo por evitar que Rin le jale de la manga de su playera para devolverlo al piso—. Vas a dormir debajo de hoy en más ¿vale?

— Rin, a ti no te gusta la parte de arriba —siente el rubor en sus mejillas. Sousuke no debía plantearlo de _ese_ modo que sonaba tan _mal_. Sin embargo, y aunque le da la razón, no va a desistir con esto. Basta un vistazo al hombro de Yamazaki para darle voluntad, y éste se percata—, y estoy bien. Te lo dije.

— Con un demonio Sousuke, no quiero oírte un discurso de "Cumplí mi sueño, eso me basta". Esto no es lástima, tampoco voy a tratarte como a un lisiado o como si tuvieses problemas mentales.

— ¿Entonces?

—… somos amigos —se encoge un poco, la mirada de Sousuke se abre. Rin considera que eso es suficiente, que no debe explicaciones a su preocupación, a su imperiosa necesidad de no hacer sentir a Sousuke que le aleja de él de alguna forma y que así como Yamazaki pudo hacer todo lo que hizo por su persona él puede hacer lo mismo, al menos un tiempo.

Todo pasa a segundo plano cuando percibe la mano de Sousuke agarrándole, no con fuerza.

— Ya sé que pedirte.

— _Ah_.

Y escucha su petición, de esa apuesta que hicieron años atrás y que Sousuke nunca se tomó muy en serio (y pareciera que en ese aspecto no ha cambiado). Calentando sus mejillas, avergonzándole ante la diminuta sonrisa culpable que le dedica al soltar tan campante un:

— Duerme conmigo.

Rin pega un salto, abre la boca, la cierra, repite el proceso un par de veces. Sousuke lo observa con diversión, acrecentando su pena. Jala sus cabellos, da vueltas, mira con falso odio a su compañero, y finalmente exclama un «Ya te vale Sousuke. ¿No quieres ir a un psiquiatra además del médico?». No obstante, se lanza al colchón y no hace amago de retirarse en cuanto Sousuke le imita, acostándose a su lado.

— Así no fuerzo mi lesión y tú tampoco te pasas desvelado toda la noche —escucha detrás de él. Rin no dice nada—. ¿Buena idea, eh?

— Te vas a caer. Te vas a caer y va a ser peor —insiste, antes de comprender de inmediato que no va a ser así, pues Sousuke le ha abrazado ligeramente por la espalda. Rin admira la pared un rato. Es una sensación extraña—… Sousuke.

— ¿Hm?

Debe esforzarse por no derramar ninguna lágrima.

Pese a ser tan cercanos, es la primera vez en que comparten una situación tan intima. Sin contar la ocasión en que él desahogó todo su dolor con la confesión de este.

«No volveré a nadar».

Y le es inevitable querer encontrar otro modo de confortar a Yamazaki, de devolverle el favor, además de compartir cama. Aunque no encuentra ninguno, porque a fin de cuentas sigue teniendo asuntos pendientes con Haruka y es difícil tener que ayudar a dos amigos a la vez. Pero es un comienzo, se dice. Mejor eso que nada. Sousuke le aprecia infinitamente, después de todo, cualquier gesto cuenta, así sea nimio.

— Nada —Matsuoka aprieta los labios—. Más te vale no roncar.

— Sólo si tú no murmuras el nombre de Nanase en sueños —y sonríe, propiciándole un leve codazo.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! —volviendo a la misma rutina de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: va a ser un three shot, tres viñetas inconexas que ya terminé. Podéis guardar sus ansias de sangre. Y, pues, no sé ¿opiniones? Yo sé que está fome y que cuelo a Haru hasta en mi baño, pero aparte XD<strong>


	2. Ayer

Diría que lamento demorarme un mes en actualizar pero todos sabemos que es mentira. La verdad ando en un "bloqueo" –y aún así escribo un drabble de TG y un shot HaruRin so, qué Hiatus ni que nada–. Aquí les lanzo la segunda parte, ¡gracias por leer!

**Advertencia:** este cap salió _muy_ gay. Sigue siendo Gen, o eso trato de repetirme.

* * *

><p><strong>II. En el pasado<strong>

Querer a Rin es como el rojo. Claro que no supone ninguna complicación relacionar a Matsuoka con ese color, su cabello y ojos le delatan, pero para Sousuke va un poco más allá de eso.

Es explosivo, volátil. Parece un listón que no se resiste al viento y es mecido por este, hambriento por conocer el mundo y ser un reconocido Nadador Profesional (y Rin hace un mohín y niega en cuanto le escucha hacer esa comparación porque "Oh Dios Sousuke, los listones son tan femeninos y ya me basta y sobra con mi nombre de niña").

Pero a Sousuke su nombre se le antoja suave, ah, y eso también es irónico.

Porque la madre de Sousuke prepara bollos con canela espolvoreados en azúcar y Rin se los come —por cortesía— entre muecas de disgusto ligero y frunce la nariz de forma graciosa. Y afirma que lo suyo son las comidas saladas, quizá porque él ya es suficientemente dulce, piensa Sousuke. Más siempre hay una sonrisa pintada en su rostro lleno de convicción, incluso para ser un chico de once.

Van juntos a todos lados. Juegan con las escobas del aseo y se imaginan siendo caballeros de un tiempo antiguo con espadas milagrosas, y cuando corren por el puerto con la luz crepuscular acompañándolos a Sousuke le brillan los irises y siente un escozor en el pecho y considera que aún con sus diferencias —aún siendo rivales— es feliz así.

Sólo son Rin y él. No hay nadie más. Ellos dos (y Kisumi, puesto que él se cuela en donde no le llaman, absolutamente siempre). Y ríen, y se creen los reyes del mundo al alzar los brazos cerca de la barandilla de la primaria Sano. Entre bromas y relatos.

A veces Gou viene al finalizar las clases y lo termina convenciendo de que la lleve de caballito (sus hombros no le suponen ningún sufrimiento) o si logra insistir lo suficiente caminan los tres tomados de la mano, ambos chicos a cada lado de ella cuidándola de gente fisgona porque "Oni chan y Sousuke-kun son muy amables".

Quizá algún día sea más imperfecto. Rin se negará a dirigirle la palabra si insulta accidentalmente los relevos o los menosprecia, y aunque caminarán al mismo ritmo (son inseparables, mejores amigos no, según Sousuke, pero inseparables) evitando mirarse de frente, transcurridos unos quince minutos le retará a una carrera de mariposa. Y Rin dirá que no, que mejor una de estilo libre. Y se sonreirán con ganas antes de echar a pitar, asegurando que son más veloces que el contrario.

Igual Sousuke disfruta al jugar el "piedra, papel o tijera" y obsequiarle a Rin la victoria con tal de que este coma el dulce que prefiera o beba el refresco del sabor nuevo, ese que anuncian es insuperable. Con tal de que esté contento.

— Venga Sousuke, eres pésimo jugando —se burla sin mala intención, Sousuke no asiente, no niega. Una diminuta sonrisa asoma sus labios y se da prisa. Rin marca sus pasos. Nunca le abandona.

Hay momentos en que le mira de reojo, y se le traba la lengua por el nerviosismo al inquirir "Eh Sousuke ¿por qué no pasas más tiempo con tu familia?" en que él le contesta lo mismo, a regañadientes y con un levísimo rubor de "Tonto, mi familia también eres tú" que provoca un ataque de risas aún más nerviosas en Rin. "No, no, qué va". Entonces aparece Kisumi y los invita a una partida del Monopolio o un corto partido de Baloncesto y el asunto queda zanjado.

Saltan. Nadan. Viven.

Y Sousuke gusta de comparar a Rin con el rojo, porque no hay nada que describa el valor de su amistad y lo increíble que Rin es (hoy y mañana, y los días que le precedan, junto a los años).

Y es que tienen once y todos sus sueños aparentan estar a punto de cumplirse. Tienen once, y todavía no hay un Haru que se cuele en sus conversaciones. Tienen once y si Sousuke aprieta los párpados es capaz de imaginarse con Rin en las Competencias Nacionales ambos con una medalla de oro brillando en sus cuellos, adornando sus corazones.

Y no tiene que doler, no tanto.


End file.
